Flecainide acetate (commercially available from Riker Laboratories, Inc. under the trade designation Tambocor.RTM. brand flecainide acetate) is an antiarrhythmic agent that is clinically effective for the suppression of ventricular arrhythmias. Conventional release flecainide acetate tablets must generally be administered twice daily to maintain effective plasma levels.